


Teso Dos Bichos

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [66]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Teso Dos Bichos

The fur in her dream was suddenly on her face, and Scully had her hand under it, poised to throw the creature across the room before she was even awake. Her conscious mind thankfully came to just in time to realize what was going on. "Jesus Christ," she muttered as she carefully removed her dog from her pillow. "For god's sake, Queequeg, you can find another way to walk around me rather than going over my face. You almost got launched across the fucking room."

The dog registered no threat, curling up beside Scully and trying to lick her hand as she pet him. She nodded off quickly, her hand still on the dog, and was back to her dream of cats in no time. She awoke a second time to Queequeg at her face, this time with him licking at the scratches on her cheek.

"Holy shit, you need a mint or something," she sighed, rolling away from Queequeg's careful ministrations. He followed, hopping over Scully's shoulder and burrowing under the covers. She waited patiently as he turned around and his head popped back out. He rolled over on his back and waited for Scully to scratch his belly. "Fine," she sighed, pulling him closer and almost spooning him. "But no more licking my face please."

Queequeg made a small whining sound, tried one last lick at Scully's mouth, and settled in as she rubbed under his chin. "I swore I'd never end up like this, you know," she told him conversationally. "A couple of years ago I swore I'd never be one of those old ladies that sleeps with her dog and lets them lick all over her and has dog hair all over everything."

The dog let out a sigh that Scully would swear was laced with disgust, but he nuzzled closer to her. "This whole cuddling thing was never part of the deal," she admitted. "I always believed dogs were supposed to sleep at the foot of the bed. And men were for cuddling." Queequeg turned his face away, but not for long. "I will admit though that you're cuter than most of the men I've cuddled with. Yes, you are," she reassured him as he sniffed at her face.

"And you're a far better listener than every man I've ever known." Scully closed her eyes and sighed. "There is, however, one key area you are in no place to compete in. And we're not even going to discuss it because I don't want to make this awkward. And I'm not that kind of old lady." Queequeg squirmed happily under her attention. "Yes, we don't want this to get weird, do we?" she asked, her voice higher pitched as she switched to what her mother referred to as the 'good puppy' voice. "Because you're my good boy." She rubbed the dog a little more vigorously, riling him up more than she knew was wise for this late hour. "Yes, you are my good boy. And maybe some day I'll get you you're own bed and some cute little pj's. Yes I will." The dog started to bite playfully at her hand as her silliness increased. "And no man will ever get in this bed again. But who needs men, right? Who needs men?" Scully stopped suddenly and considered her dog. He froze mid-squirm and waited, mouth open and eyes lit up with love. "Men do generally smell better than you though," she added softly as she gently closed Queequeg's mouth. He righted himself on all fours then, plowing into Scully and wedging his face in between her ear and her shoulder. It was a vain attempt at wrestling that ended abruptly when he collapsed against her, exhausted. Scully laughed and hugged him, marveling at how attached they had become in a relatively short amount of time. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. "Speaking of men," she mused, reaching for the phone as carefully as she could so as not to disturb the dog. "Hello?" she answered it, knowing it would be Mulder's voice on the other end.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, by way of a greeting.

"No, I was awake. Why are you up?"

Mulder sighed, "Fucking cat dreams."

"I was having a similar problem," Scully chuckled. "Got me thinking though..."

"About?"

"Queequeg's former owner."

She could practically hear Mulder's frown of confusion through the phone. "You went from being attacked by feral cats to thinking about a lonely old lady who got eaten by her dog."

"You can stop dwelling on that particular part of it, but yes, essentially," she sighed. "You'll stop me before I get to that stage, right?"

Her request was met by silence for a moment. She imagined he was probably trying to gauge the level of sarcasm in her tone. "As long as I am alive Scully, you'll never have to worry about ending up alone in your apartment being eaten by your little rat of a dog."

"I'm not so worried about being eaten by him, but...if I stop cleaning his fur off my clothes, and work him into every conversation, and take on a permanent smell of dog saliva, you'll give me a heads up or something, right?" She didn't bother to elaborate on having the dog as her only companion, but she thought he might be able to guess at that.

"I absolutely promise I will never let you get to that point. As long as you promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"That you'll never let me end up drinking Yahe alone in my apartment, tripping the fuck out and talking to my fish, or something."

Scully smiled to herself. "As amusing as that sounds, I promise I will never let that happen."

Even as they made their promises, Scully was acutely aware that she was cuddling her dog in bed, and Mulder was most likely lying on his couch, staring at his fish. But as long as they had each other to talk to, she thought things might just even out.


End file.
